fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
PlayStation All-Stars Extreme
__NOWYSIWYG__ |image = Logo= Official logo by: Cpend7 - Edited on Paint.NET |-|Poster= Official poster by: Cpend7 - Edited on Paint.NET |developer = Sony Interactive Entertainment SIE Santa Monica Studio Bluepoint Games Colin Entertainment, Ltd. |publisher = Sony Interactive Entertainment |platforms = PlayStation 4 The V² |genre = Fighting, action |series = ''PlayStation All-Stars'' |engine = Unreal Engine 4 |predecessor = ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' (2012 - PS3 and Vita) |released = November 15, 2022 November 15, 2022 November 20, 2022 November 20, 2022 November 24, 2022 November 24, 2022 |modes = Single-player, multiplayer, Online multiplayer |ratings = |media = PlayStation 4 optical disc The V² optical disc |manual = [[PlayStation All-Stars Extreme/Manual|''Check it here!]] |input = DualShock 4 V-Raptor |storage = 53.1 GB (55,679,385 KB) |cost = US$45 (JP¥5,000) }} ''“We must do it together… All of us. In fight for leading us into extreme victory.” —The game's tagline PlayStation All-Stars Extreme is an upcoming 2022 fighting action video game on the PlayStation 4 and The V², it was developed by Sony Interactive Entertainment (and also published it), SIE Santa Monica Studio, Bluepoint Games and Colin Entertainment, Ltd. PlayStation All-Star Extreme was the remake version from the PlayStation 3 and Vita video game ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' released in 2012. Plot Adventure Mode - ''The Great Polygon War'' Arcade In many universes of PlayStation characters from both heroes and villains is noticed about the purple polygons is spreading across their world which it could be the new attack as the characters must reach further to battle against many fighters. During their reach as they bumped across by only one fighter is going to stop as two characters is begin to fight each other, during one fighter is finally beaten as until the main antagonist Polygon Man is the one who cause the polygon mayhem as he fight against along with Polygon All-Stars while Polygon Man take various forms. After when Polygon Man defeated, the blue orb is absorbs the fighter as the world is finally back to normal when their got the blue force inside of them which they could protect their world or even try something with their new powers. Gameplay PlayStation All-Stars Extreme is a fighting gameplay and the remake of ''Battle Royale'', similar to the Nintendo's ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. Up to four players can battle each other using characters from various Sony franchises with the recurring fighters in Battle Royale is ''God of War'', ''PaRappa the Rapper'', ''inFAMOUS'' and ''Sly Cooper'', with the third-party characters like ''BioShock''. It featured with new playable or background characters ''Crash Bandicoot'', ''Spyro'', [[wikipedia:Tomba!|''Tomba!]], [[wikipedia:Vib-Ribbon|''Vib-Ribbon]] and many of Sony or third-party franchises, along with two characters appeared in the game who was originally appear as DLC in Battle Royale was Abe from ''Oddworld'' and Dart from ''The Legend of Dragoon'' until been scrapped. The PlayStation Avatar is the first customizable character and debut in Extreme, it have all four fighting styles from Fighter, Swordsman, Gunsman and Mage similar to Nintendo's Mii, the avatar is later available as profile avatar on the PlayStation 4 menu. Battles take place on a 2D plane, with players able to freely move around a stage to approach or escape their opponents. Different attacks are performed by pressing one of three attack buttons in combination with a directional input. Players damage their opponents to receive "AP" orbs that build up a power meter at the bottom of the screen. Players can also find orbs scattered across the stage during the match, or can perform throw attacks to remove AP orbs from their opponents. Earning enough power allows players to use one of three levels of special attacks named "Super Moves" which can be used to defeat opponents and earn points. Level 1 super moves have the lowest AP cost but typically cover a short range and can only hit one character; in contrast, Level 3 supers require significant amounts of AP but have an extended duration time and can potentially defeat multiple opponents before they expire. Characters Playable The starters was 39 and the unlockables was 22, many of recurring fighters from Battle Royale is 23 and newcomers debut in Extreme is 36 making about 61 characters all in total. Non-playable Stage characters Check in the Stage category to see information. Supporter Disk Check in the Supporter Disk page to see information. Tier list TBA. Items Stages TBA. Changes from ''PSASBR'' *It was starring new characters from both PlayStation or multi-platform (only with PlayStation will be featured), including with both character was originally appeared on ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' as DLC is Dart Feld from ''The Legend of Dragoon'' and Abe from ''Oddworld'' series until both we're scrapped. Then later as PlayStation All-Stars: Extreme released, both Abe Dart Feld is now starters. *The Arcade mode, it featured animated cutscenes in both introduction and ending of each characters instead of still-images. *It featured with more contents like modes and others. *The PlayStation Avatar is their first debut of ''PlayStation All-Stars'' series as you can created your own character from different attack styles like Fighter, Swordsman, Gunsman and Mage. It can fight against various playable characters in Arcade. *There are many alternations of the characters from Battle Royale. **Evil Cole MacGrath has been removed due he was an similar to Cole MacGrath, however his evil form was only appeared as Cole's costume. **Dante have two versions of him from the original and reboot that you can switch of their appearace, which all of the attacks and supers is shared together instead of cloning them. *The stages will added more musics with the secondary hazards as it will shared many music from their respected franchises. *New items from both of various PlayStation games and original. **The Supporter Disk is the first assist non-playable character in PlayStation All-Stars series that could summon various PlayStation or third-party characters from most of popularity like Toriel from Undertale or lack like Tiny Tank from the PS1 video game same name and more. The item is very similar to Assist Trophy from the Super Smash Bros. series. *During in both offline and online tournament, renders the fighters selected in a given battle unavailable for use in following battles, forcing players to select a different fighter with every match they play. It was very similar to SmashDown in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate''. *TBA. Soundtrack Galleries File:V2App_PSASE.png|The V² app PSASE PS4 cover.png|PlayStation 4 early box cover PSASE V2 cover.png|The V² early box cover Credits *Cpend7 - Creator *Exotoro - Special thanks for allowed PSASE as The V² port *NovaPen - Additional thanks Trivia *The official demo was released in November 15th, 2021 as free download on both PlayStation Store and V Shop. **Only six fighters are available for playable is Kratos, PaRappa, Sweet Tooth, Crash Bandicoot, Spyro and Sora. **Three stages was available is Hades, Blackrock Stadium and Dojo, however it will selected random. *It was going to be released on the 10th anniversary from ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' release. *There are few scrapped and rejected ideas in early/mid/final development. **There are many original titles from early development as PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale II or PlayStation All-Stars Round 2. **It was going to feature DLC for characters and stages, but it was scrapped that was going to be unlockable instead. **Knack is going to be a playable fighter to rival at Sackboy, but he was been scrapped for unknown reason. **There is going to have six or possibly eight players, but it was scrapped due the PlayStation 4 and V² console only had four players, thought it was also only shown in one of mini-game PlayStation Avatar Battle Royale where you fighting five PlayStation Avatars each which it was the total of six character slots. *TBA Names in other languages Copyright ©2022 Sony Computer Entertainment America LLC. "PlayStation All-Stars Extreme" is a trademark of Sony Computer Entertainment America LLC. Developed by Colin Entertainment Ltd., Inc. and Bluepoint Games, Inc. Third party characters and trademarks are incensed courtesy of their respective owners and protected by copyright and trademark laws. "PlayStation", "PS4" and the "PS" Family logo are registered trademarks of Sony Computer Enterinment, Inc. "SONY" and "make believe" are trademarks of Sony Corporation. Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:V2 Games Category:Sony Interactive Entertainment Category:Colin Entertainment, Ltd. Category:Playstation All-Stars Category:Fighting Games Category:Action Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Sony Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Online Games Category:Remakes Category:PlayStation All-Stars Extreme Category:2022 Category:Rated T Games Category:Rated 12 Games Category:Rated PG Games Category:Rated B CERO Games Category:Cpend7's Stuff